


you weren't good enough

by Anonymous



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Tim Sköld (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "when did you stop loving me?"
Relationships: John 5/Tim Sköld
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	you weren't good enough

**Author's Note:**

> im going through it lmao. vague vent fic, sorry for bad tagging. title probably fron a hollywood undead song idk, came to mind while listening to them but im not entirely sure

"when did you stop loving me?"

it wasn't a question tim expected from john. it hit him hard, out of nowhere. when he doesn't answer, john says it again. "when did you stop loving me? did you  _ ever _ love me?" 

it's just john's insecurities, tim tells himself, he's just . . confused. it's fine. everything is fine.

even though everything is fine, tim says "i'm not sure.", his head down. it's evidently  _ not _ fine. he can't lie, to himself or john. "i love you, john,"

"don't give me that shit." john sounds numb. the words sound rehearsed, perfect. no shaky voice, no tears. tim never thought this conversation would happen and if it ever did, he never would've imagined john being so cold. "i'm done with everyone just  _ lying  _ to me, i'm done with  _ you _ spouting lies at me. i'm done, tim." 

he chooses to ignore the last words. "john. john, i love you." he sees john change, his expression changing. he frowns, tries to hide it, and just makes it worse. "i love you so much, johnny. i just. i don't know. i don't."

"when did you stop loving me?" is a question tim couldn't answer. 


End file.
